The present invention relates to ventilation of vehicles and more particularly concerns a recreational vehicle vent that provides a plurality of ventilation positions having improved stabilization of the vent cover.
Recreational vehicles such as campers, trailers, motor vans, motor coaches and the like are commonly furnished with ventilation devices to provide for interior ventilation both during vehicle motion and when the vehicle is at rest. For ventilation during vehicle motion there is commonly provided a vent body in the form of a scoop fixed to the exterior of the vehicle, at the side or on the roof. Frequently the vent body is fixed to a frame of a vehicle opening by a continuous hinge so that the rear portion of the body may be opened and held in a reasonably stable position by the continuous hinge at its forward portion. In some arrangements a form of scoop fixed to the exterior of the vehicle is employed with a forwardly facing opening through which air is forced into the vehicle during motion. Although this arrangement is effective for forcing air into the vehicle, it is of relatively little use when the vehicle is stopped and will not afford effective ventilation except when the prevailing wind happens to be directed into the scoop opening. Furthermore it is difficult to seal such vents against water that may be forcibly driven through the opening during vehicle motion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,911 there is described an arrangement in which a vent cover that is pivoted to the vent frame at its front solely by a continuous hinge may have its rear lifted for a venturi type action. In addition, the vent cover has a front opening that is closed by a uniquely sealed door so as to provide the vent cover with a second opening at the forward portion. The arrangement requires a two part movable vent which includes a movable door that must be properly sealed during motion.
In all such vehicle vents it is not only important that proper ventilation be provided, but it is essential that the opening be adequately sealed when ventilation is not desired. Adequate sealing is a frequent problem in such devices.
Devices that employ a scoop to gather air flowing into a forwardly facing opening generally provide greatly increased wind resistance during vehicle motion as they are not shaped for minimizing aerodynamic drop.
Because direction of air flow relative to the vehicle will vary considerably during different conditions of operation of the vehicle or different wind conditions for the stationary vehicle, it is desirable that a vent be capable of taking advantage of wind flowing in any direction to provide good ventilation. The requirement for taking advantage of air flow from varying directions conflicts with the requirement for stabilizing the open cover during vehicle motion. If a stabilizing continuous hinge is used, the open positions of the vent cover are limited. Therefore, hinging arrangements of the prior art, particularly those with multi-directional openings, have not provided adequate stability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide multi-directional ventilation that avoids or minimizes above mentioned problems.